Death and Angels
by Cammycambles
Summary: Something happened to Draco, which leaves him in a terrible state. Hermione takes care of him until he's healed. hes holding a seret that could change everything. hes showing too much of his true self and he will pay. the dark lord will make sure of that.
1. The last night of my life

**Death and Angels**

**Fore note: I do not own anything of J. K. Rowling, She owns everything… except my cat…**

**This is my first chapter of my very first fan fiction, please read and review! Thank you!**

**Chapter 1: The Last Night of My Life**

His throat was dry and his legs stung from the cold air whipping at his skin. But he didn't care, he had to keep running, he had to escape, from him. He heard distant footsteps over his own, getting closer, he tried to gain speed but his legs collapsed from exhaustion. The footsteps got closer until they stopped. A figure leaned down to him and cupped his face in his hands. They were cold, and it sent shivers down his spine.

"You." Said a cold voice, shivering with anger.

"You have failed me for the last time, Draco, Snape had to do it for you because you were too scared. You are a weakling, a shame on my name, a mudblood."

The boy felt a hot stream flow down his cheek, if only he had listened, if only he had asked for help, maybe, he wouldn't be here, he would have friends and people who cared, he would be happy. His life was over and it was his own doing, no one would cry about his death, and no one would bother to give him a funeral, he would just rot right where he was.

"You are no longer my son! "

Draco's face stung as he felt his father's nails grind into his skin, He let out a low gasp at the pain and saw his father's eyes shone with anger.

"THIS PAIN IS NOTHING COMPARED TO YOUR MOTHER'S!" He spat, pressing his wand into his son's chest.

"Goodbye, you disgusting bastard." He yelled as a green flash exploded from the wand and tore through Draco's heart. He let out a cry of despair then fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voices rang through his head, bringing him back to reality.

_Where am I?_

_What Happened?_

Memories flashed through his mind and he remembered his father.

_How am I still alive… why am I still alive?_

He closed his eyes tightly as he felt a tear run down his sullied face, recalling his father's words.

"Mudblood" he said as another tear slipped.

Some feet away, someone heard him above all the noise of the busy streets and turned around. She saw someone leaning on a building, looking like the living dead. She slowly approached him, the word sounded oh too familiar. When she reached him, he didn't seem to notice. He looked very familiar. She slowly crouched down to take a better look at him and her eyes widened.

"Malfoy!" She said in disbelief.

The boy looked up and noticed her for the first time. His eyes were blurry and he couldn't make out who it was.

"Who are you?" he said. He felt a huge pain in his chest as he spoke. He tried to hide it.

"Hermione Granger… Are you okay?" He ignored the question.

"Ah, the mudblood…" he said, smiling as memories of Hogwarts rushed back to him.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" She screamed.

"…Mother…" he whispered.

Another tear fell and he looked into her eyes. He cried harder and the pain in his chest got worse. He grabbed his chest and in pain and forced himself to stop crying. But he couldn't. The pain got even worse and he clenched his chest with all his might. Making red blotches seep onto his shirt. Soon, warm liquid trickled down his arm and Hermione gasped in horror. He finally got control of himself and stopped crying, but it was too late, by that time he had lost so much blood that he was close to death, and he knew it.

"Granger…" He said. She looked into his eyes, pain and sorrow overtook then and she barley saw the cruel stare he had given her so many times.

"What?" she said after she had completely lost herself in his eyes.

For a moment, Draco swayed between consciousness but a loud bang awoke him and his eyes focused for a few seconds. In those seconds he saw something in Hermione's eye he had never seen before, not even in his mother's. Her hazel eyes engulfed him and he was surounded by her presence. No one had taken him in like that. It warmed his heart and gave him a will to live.

"Save me…Hermione…" He said. And in that moment, darkness overtook him and her name rang through his mind, and her eyes haunted his soul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was brutally awakened by someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and a tall hooded figure stood at he foot of his bed.

"y…y…y… you..." It whispered in a shaky voice. "D…Don't be afraid, It happens to everyone…. Your turn will come very soon… don't, be afraid." It reached out its hands to Draco, as if asking for an embrace. Its fingers were bloody and thin, and on its right hand, it bore a ring, shaped like a snake.

"Come, D…Draco." It said. That voice, he knew it, it sounded very familiar. He moved a little closer to look at who was under the cloak, when he noticed a single drop of blood fall from its face, he quickly retreated to the wall. "you… left me… alone." It cried out. "You left me, for the dead!" It suddenly lifted its head so that the cloak no longer covered its face. It's visage shone in the moonlight and Draco was paralyzed by fear. It had long bloodstained hair, with cold light blue eyes, a bony structure, and bloody scabs everywhere. Visions flashed before his eyes and he shook as realization took him.

"M…mother…" he whispered.It twisted its faceinto a wry smile.

"Your time… has come!" it spat, and the living corpse flung herself towards him. He let out a shrill cry and light shone through his eyelids. He opened his eyes andfound himself lying insmal bed.He looked around, he was in an unfamiliar room, all alone, in a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily and when he recovered from the shock, he felt a strong pain burst through him. He looked at his chest and he saw that it was bandaged. The white tissue was red, his wound probably opened. He put both his feet to the floor and tried to stand. He shakily got up and took baby steps towards the door. When he reached it, he grabbed the doorknob for support but the door swung open. He quickly grabbed the doorframe and escaped a good chance at landing flat on his face.

"Shit." he mumbled. He lifted his face and found he was standing right in front of none other than Hermione Granger.

"Double shit…" he said. He closed the door and leaned on it. Then collapsed to the floor.

_Why is _she_ here? _

**A/N: he he... Here's my first chapter of my first fan fiction. What does A/N stand for? I saw other people did it so I did it, just to be safe! you never know! Please read and review! Criticism welcome! Till my next chapter! Tata!**


	2. You can't do it on your own

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned here, they all belong to J.K. Rowling blah blah blah…**

**A/N: thank you for every one who read my first chapter! I was so happy! I got reviews! Yay! And I found out… A/N stands for authors note… well now I feel like an idiot but thank you for informing me! Well you people didn't come here to talk to me so I present... Chapter TWO! (Yay… again…)**

**Chapter 2: You can't do it on your own**

_This is not happening! I must still be dreaming. _

A knock on the door told him otherwise.

_Damn it why can't that freaking mudblood leave me alone? _

"Malfoy, open the door…" said Hermione.

"No way!" He screamed back.

_Why that stupid little… I can't believe how immature he is in this state!_ Though Hermione.

"Open the door." She repeated through clenched teeth.

"Why? So you can play with my life? Nuh uh! Not happening!"

"_I'm_ playing with your life? You're the one that got yourself into this!"

"Well you could have left me to die!"

"I couldn't!"

"Why? I didn't ask for your help!"

"Yeah, you did!"

"No!"

"Yeah! Your exact words were 'Save me, Hermione! I'm stupid and got beat up by an old lady!'"

"I didn't say that!"

"Well, you told me to save you!"

"I… do you have proof?"

"Oh my god Malfoy! Grow up!"

"Anyway I wasn't hurt that bad, I could've gotten better on my own!"

"You! Impossible!"

"I'm very independent!"

"Yeah right! You can't do anything on your own! You're too weak!" Said Hermione. There was a long pause before either of them said anything.

"That's, what my father always said." He whispered

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll open the damn door if you shut your damn mouth." He mumbled. It took him a few seconds to get up on his two feet and balanced. Then he twisted the doorknob and opened the door. Hermione looked furious, her eyes burned with anger. He took a step back in fear of being strangled to death. She was holding a roll of bandages and antiseptic in her hands.

"Here," She said holding out the bandages and antiseptic to him. "Since you're so much better than me, and you're always right, you can tend to your own wounds. Goodbye, have fun by the way!" She turned and stormed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Touchy little mudblood isn't she?_ He thought to himself. _Any way I can do this, I'm a Malfoy! So, you have to... First take this bloody bandage off. _He groped around for the end of the bandage but couldn't find it, he then tried to tear it but found himself still too weak to rip it, after many other attempts to take off the bloody bandage, he gave up. _It's not _that_ bloody, I'll just change it when I get more sleep, this is really tiring._ He crawled back to the small bed and collapsed on it, instantly falling asleep.

He felt a chill and opened his eyes. A person was standing at he foot of his bed again. Wearing the same black cloak. _Oh no, not this dream again! _He thought_. Please, not this, wake up Draco! Wake up! _But his mind did not return to reality. The cloaked figure slowly walked towards him.

"Get away! You're not here! You're… You're dead!" The figure did not appear to care. It reached its hand up to lift its hood when he noticed; its hands were fleshy and smooth. It pulled back its hood and curly strands of brown hair fell onto its shoulders. Its lips were thick and red and it looked at him with deep hazel eyes. _Hermione_. Was the only thing that he could think of. She sat on his bed about a foot away from him. He expected her to yell at him for the fight earlier but instead she leaned towards him. _Is she trying to _kiss _me?_ He thought.She was only one inch away from him when he realized, something was wrong, he wasn't happy, and for some reason he was deathly afraid. _Why aren't I happy? Why am I, of all people, afraid? _

"Expecto Patronum!" said a voice. He saw a blinding flash and the Hermione leaning towards him turned into a gruesome dementor. The blinding light took shape of an eagle and dived towards the dementor, it let out a deafening shriek and escaped out the window. Draco was horrified at what had just happened. _Why was that dementor here? Why did it try to kill m- _He stopped dead in his track of thought. _Voldermort, he- he's doing this! He's after me and… He's found me. _

"Malfoy!" Said Hermione. He forgot she was there.

"I'm sorry…" He said.

"It's okay, but you're lucky I was there to fight him off! You would have been in deep trouble!" She said shaking a finger at him. She sounded like a mother he never had. He smiled at the thought. _What is he doing? Is he smiling? _She thought. She had never seen him smile before, unless it was mischievous.

"Mal-"

"I'm hungry." He said, cutting her short.

"Huh?" She said in confusion.

"I'm hungry. Can you get me something?" He said with unusual politeness.

"What? I'm not your slave Malfoy!" She spat. _He's being too nice, he wants something more, and I know it_.

"Oh come on Granger I haven't eaten in a really long time! I'm starving! Is that how you treat your guests?"

"Fine." She mumbled. _I knew it was too good to be true, men. _She walked out of the room and closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right when he heard the door close, Draco swung his legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the pain in his chest. He got up on his two feet and walked towards the window. He looked down and saw that he was on the first floor, and it was night, he must've slept all day. Making sure that he didn't hear Hermione coming any time soon, he pushed the window open. The cold air whipped through his hair and stung his face. Looking back into the small room he had been in, he felt a bit nostalgic. But he had to do it, if only to keep her safe. He swung his les over the windowsill and pushed himself off. When he hit the ground, his knees buckled and he collapsed. _Damn it! _He thought_. Still weak! I could have used a strengthening charm, but my damn father had to break my wand in half, curse that bastard!_ He got up on his feet again and walked away from Hermione's house. The street he had tumbled onto was dark, with a few tall lights guiding his way. It was a bland neighborhood, with long narrow streets and crooked sidewalks He walked on the grass in case he would fall, he wouldn't land face first in pavement. As he walked, the pain in his chest got worst and about twenty minutes after his great escape, his wound started bleeding again.

_Damn this to hell! Why does everything have to turn out bad?_ He kept on walking, leaving a trail of blood behind. He tried to stop the bleeding by pressing his left hand onto his chest but the bleeding just got worse. The blood dripped down his arm and stung his mark. He winced at the pain on his left arm. He pulled back his sleeve and saw that the Dark mark was still there. _So that's how that damn dementor found me! Damn it!_ More dementors would probably try to find himHe knew he couldn't just rub off the mark, it was impossible. The mark would remain on his arm for the rest of his life.

He kept walking despite the pain in his chest and arm. When he came to an intersection he asked himself which way he should go. _Right? Maybe left, well whichway looks the safest? _He looked both ways but couldn't see ten feet in front of him. His eyes were blurred bypain and his head spun from blood loss. _left... no... right_... He couldn't think anymore and his body suddenly felt extremly heavy on his legs. His legs were shaking with exhaustion and his knees gave out from under him. He felt himself fall onto the dew soaked grass and lay there. And without another thought, he fell into a very long sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour earlier, Hermione walked down the hall carrying a bowl of soup with crackers.

"Here's your damn food Malfoy." She said as she opened the door.

"Malfoy?" She repeated, looking into the empty room. She tossed the covers off the bed to see it abandoned. She desperatly looked in the closet and found it empty. She kept searching until she felt a cold breeze on her back. She turned around to see the window wide open.

"Fuck!"

* * *

**A/N he he... im so evil, a cliche! feel my wrath! BWAHAHA! ehem dont worry its the weekend so the third chapter wil lbe up realy soon. Please R&R!I love reviews! They make me feel special! Criticism welcome! See ya in the next chapter! ooh! what will happen? not even I know that! **


	3. I'm not okay

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here, they al belong to J.K. Rowling. I wish I owned Draco but that's another story… --**

**A/N: Third chapter… finally! Sorry it took so long, I ran into a bit of writer's block, and school was murder! XX and… ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, THE THIRD CHAPTER! Dum dum dum dum dum dum DUUUUM! **

**HA! I lied! There is no third chapter… he he I'm just joshing you! And… POOF!**

**sorry**

**I **

**couldn't **

**help **

**myslef!**

**Chapter 3: I'm not okay**

She ran outside, grabbing a sweater on the way out the door.

"Malfoy!" She yelled. "Where are you damn it?" She screamed as she ran down the crooked sidewalk, her bare feet slapping the concrete. She desperately searched the dark streets for any sign of him.

"Malfoy!" She called again, no one answered.

"Malf- OOF!" She tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and landed on the ground.

"Oww." She mumbled. She flipped her hands over and saw that they were covered in blood.

_What the hell!_ She thought, that was when she noticed a puddle of blood lying where her hand was just seconds before. Her eyes darted from the puddle, to a trail of blood following it.

_This is not a good sign! What if he's..._ She shoved the thought to the back of her mind. He couldn't have. She stood up and followed the trail of blood. Fearing that he might be in graver condition then he already was, she started running again. The trail seemed to go on forever when she stopped and took a breather. _I'm almost at the intersection, if he crossed it... _She looked down the street at the intersection, when a white lumpon the lawn of the Corner Store caught her eye.

"Malfoy!" She yelled, sprinting toward the Corner Store.Her spirits faded when she saw that it was motionless. When she reached it, she saw that it was definetly Draco, she triedto shake him, in hope that he would move.

"Wake up!" she said desperatly. He didn't budge. _What if he really is..._ "No! He's not dead!" She told herself. She grabbed his wrist and felt for a pulse. Her heart sank when she didnt feel one. "Draco!" She screammed, suddenly, she felt a weak throbbing on his wrist. She smiled and sighed in relief, he was alive, barely. He was unconsious, and immobile, but alive. She had to get him home somehow. She tried to carry him by swinging his limp arm over her shoulders, but he was too heavy. _I have to use magic! It's the only way!_ She thought. _But if i do, I'll be breaking a law... but he's dying! It's an emergency._ Just as she was reaching into her pocket for her wand, she heard a distant rumbble of an engine. Without thinking, she jumped in the middle of the road and saw two headlights coming towards her.

"Stop!" She yelled. The turck came to a halt and a small head popped out of the window.

"Why Miss. Granger! Is that you?" Said the old man fixing his glasses on his long nose to take a better look at her.

"Mr. Tinnem!" She said suprisingly.

"Whatcha doin' in the middle of the road at this time 'o night?" He asked.

"Can you please give me a ride? It's an emergency!"

" 'Course! Hop in! Where ya headed?"

"Home." She said as she retreated back to Malfoy and tried to lift him again. Mr. Tinnem hopped out of his truck and walked towards Hermione, in all his overall and straw hat glory.

"Need any help young lady?" He asked, but he didn't wait for an answer, he took Draco's arm and he swung him over his shoulders. Short as he was, he was suprisingly strong.

"Thank you!" She sighed.

"No problem!Who is this feller?" he said with a grunt as he sat malfoy down in the truck.

"He is, um, my cousin!" She said. Hermione wasn't used to lying, and it made her feel ackward. She couldn't even imagine Draco as her cousin!

"Well, hop in!" he said as he heaved himself into the driver's seat. Hermione climbed into the back seat and closed the door with a clunk. Mr.Tinnem eyed Malfoy curiosly.

"What happen'd to this one?"

"Oh, I don't know, he just ran away, got into a car crash." She just realized how weird that sounded but was relieved when he simply nodded and grimaced.

"Poor lil' guy!" He said shaking his head. "You take good care 'o him ya hear?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm doing my best." She said a bit annoyed at the advice he had given her. The engine roared as he turned the key and the truck slowly started moving. They didn't talk during the ride, leaving an ackward silence hanging upon them. Boredom overtook after a short amount of time andshe turned her head to the body sitting limply next to her. She felt a wave of guilt as she saw his heavily bloodstained bandage. Her eyes wandered to his left arm, which was soaked with blood. Slowly, she reached down to touch it, as if Malfoy would spring up at any moment. When she made contact with his arm, she wiped the blood away. What she saw didn't surprise her, it was the dark mark. Mr. Tinnem's eyes fell upon it too.

"Ain't 'e a lil' young for tattoos?" He asked.

"Yeah, he really is." She said. After she stared at it for a while, she took a closer look, it looked very odd, almost as if was painted on. Just as she was about to attempt to scratch it off, when the truck halted to a stop.

" 'Ere we are Miss Granger! need me to carry him in for you?" Her eyes snapped away from his arm and looked blankly at Mr.Tinnem's face.

"Oh! um, yes thank you!" She said. He smiled and hopped out of the truck. Hermione did the same. She watched as he heaved Malfoy over his shoulder easily and walked towards the front door. Ushering him in, she led him down the hall into the small room where he had been before. Mr.Tinnem carefully layed Malfoy down on the bed.

"Take care 'o your cousin! I have to get home to my wife, dinner's awiatin'!" And with that he walked back down the hall and out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you, really!" She said waving exasperantly as he left. When the truck zoomed away, she walked back into Malfoy's room, grabbing a washcloth soaked with warm water. When she reached his room, she knealt down and started wiping off the mud and blood on his face, revealing his extremely pale skin. She washed his chest and he looked supringly strong for the condition he was in. She didn't dare to move him to remove his bandages. Next, she cleansed his shoulders and down to his arm until she wiped over the dark mark. She stared at it curiously, taking her wand from her pocket. _I wonder..._ She thought. Looking right and left to see if anyone was there, she carefuly placed the tip of her wand on the mark.

"_Revealo Illusio!_" She whispered. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the dark mark slowly fade away.

**A/N: Ooh! I personally like this chapter the best! Sorry again for the long wait, and the little prank... even though I'm sure it was so pathetic that you people didn't even notice it.. -- Well! Please review! PLEASE! Till next time, this is me myself and I saying, Goodnight America! And see you in the next chapter! twitch REVIEW! twitch **


	4. Everything changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, well… I own Mr.Tinnem, I wonder if I can trade him in for Malfoy? –eyes sparkle- **

**A/N: I am kinda pissed,I haven't gotten a single review for chapter 3,-- I'm so disapointed! Oh well, I trust you! I should be getting reviews, soon, i hope... -Sits in corner and waits- Yeah and I'm realy sorry that Draco always faints, but hey, he's a drama queen! and he's really hurt... No more fainting! i promise! -Crosses heart and hopes to, uh, get a really big boo boo-**

**Chapter 4: Everything changes. **

Hermione stared at his arm in awe, the mark had vanished, just like that! She relently touched the spot where his mark was, his skin was cold and it sent shivers down her spine.

_God he's in a terrible condition, his skin is so cold!I have to keep a close eye on him._ Her eyes wandered from his arm to his face, it was the calmest she had ever seen it, he looked, sort of, cute_. Wait, cute? Cute! what am I thinking? He's not cute! He's a rude stupid little git who thinks he's better than everyone else!_

Pretending as if nothing happened, she contiued to wash his bloody body. While she was wiping off his other arm, she notices that he had thin scars all over his arm. _Wonder what those are from..._ As she continued she found hundreds more scars all over his neck, arms, hands, collar, and stomach. They did not look accidental.The sight of them made her slightly uncomfortable, the thought that Malfoy was not so pure and innocent, maybe beaten or suicidal, scared her. She thought back to the years of Hogwarts, he didn't seem like the kind to do something like this. He always struted about waving his precious blood in everybody's faces. Laughing at muggle borns and pranking the golden trio, AKA herself, Harry, and Ron. Looking at him in this condition made her feel a bit guilty she had punched him in third year or made tentacles come out of his face in fitfh year. She yawned and decided that it was time to go to sleep. She didn't want to move him to change his bandages, she felt to guilty to touch him. She cleaned up the washcloth and threw blankets on top of him, then walked out of the room and into her own. She slumped down on her bed and closed her eyes and waited for sleep to swallow her up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A tapping on the window woke her up. She glanced at her clock which blinked 2:00 pm. _I must've been more exhausted than i thought._ She thouht to herself. For a second she forgot why she was awake anyways, when the tapping continued she looked at the window and saw a brown owl hitting it's beak on the window.

"I'm coming!" She yelled when the owl started squacking with impatience. She opened the window and the owl hopped into the room. Tied to it's leg were two letters with a giant 'H' on them.

"Finally!" she sighed. It was only five days before school started and she was getting worried that her letter was never going to come in. She ripped opened the seam and read the list of books and supplies out loud to herself.

"_Magical Creatures: Grade 5, _boring, _Cauldron with nonstick bottom,_ Ugh thats going to cost a fortune!_ Emotion Reader Level 2._ The hell is that? _Silver Nitrate, _Damn i thought i left chemistry when i dropped out of school. _Transfiguration for O.W.L.s, Looking to the stars_ blah blah blah. Oh! this is interesting, _Blood And the Life Hidden Within It, _Wonder what class that's for? I never even heard of that book either, must be new." Sheheaded down to the kitchen to have breakfast, passing the room where Draco slept. Her kitchen was small with a single window which was decorated with white lacy curtains. She grabbed the kettle and poured water in it, then put the kettle on the stove. She sat down at the small table, waiting for the water to boil. The leter was still sitting in her hand. She looked at it again, looking for anything she might've missed. Then, something caught her eye. _Green and Silver Quiditch robes with extra padding. _

"What the hell?" She asked herself. She flipped the letter over to glance at the address, which read her address, but above the address was written 'To Mr. Malfoy'.

"Whoops!" She stood up to go get her own letter, which sat in her room. When she gotto her room, she grabbed her letter and sulked down the hall. But when she was halfway there, she heard a soft moan. She turned around but nobody was there.When she was just about to turn around she heard another little moan, which was coming from the room next to her. _Oh! It's just him, that scared me, I am definetly not a morning person. _She took two steps when she realized, if he's moaning, then he's got to be awake! She then turned on her heel and burst onto the room. Malfoy waslying on the bed, trying to sit up.

"Don't move you idiot!" She yelled. He jumped when he realized she was there.

"God dammit! Ever heard of knocking? You scared the shit out of me!" For his condition he seemed quite lively. He was still trying to sit up. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked towards him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he shivered.

"Don't touch me mudblood!" He spat.

"Oh yeah! like your in any condition to say that!" She bit back. He groaned, he knew she was right. "Just sit up, then I can change your bandage, you'll get an infection if you don't!" Before he could protest, she pushed on his shoulder and heaved him into a sitting position. Pain flowed through his body and he winced at the pain. She ignored his reaction and undid the knot that she had tied in the back to keep his bandages together. She slowly started unraveling it, grimacing as the dried blood covering the bandage like a thick red paint.

"You better cooperate Malfoy." She said, she had done this before, when he was unconscious of course, and she knew very well that his body was alot bigger than hers. Making it a bit difficult to wrap a bandage around him without practicaly hugging him. He had no idea what was in store.

"Fine, I'll cooperate, but only if you don't hurt me!" She sighed and swung both her arms around his chest, one of which was holding the bandage.When her skin made contact with his he flinched. She quickly passed the bandage from one hand to the other and pulled back.

"Did I hurt you?" She said, pretending to not know why he flinched.

"No." He said. He sounded pretty calm. She sighed when he showed no sign of anger from being touched by a mudblood. She continued. This time he didn't flinch when she touched him. When she finished unraveling his bloodified bandage, she dumped it on the floor.

"Ewww! That was so gross." She whined. He snickered. "What the hell are you laughing at? I was the one who had to do it!"

"Yeah but I'm the one who had to sit in them!"

"It was your fault you didn't let me do it earlier!"

"I didn't mean to piss you off _that _bad!" He said, as if he had a really bad taste in his mouth.

"So, you take it back? Say it! Say sorry! I dare you!" She squeezed some anticeptic in her hands.

"Psht! No way _mudblood_!" He said, she didn't say anything and it gave him a bad feeling. He slowly turned around to look at her and when he did, her eyes were shooting daggers at him and she was, smiling?

"Gran-"

"This won't hurt a BIT Malfoy!" She said between clenched teeth. She reached around and smothered the anticeptic onto his wound. He didn't understand what happened at first but then a strong stinging pain took over his chest, it was quite painful.

"OWW! Damn it! What the hell!" He said, holding back tears.

"Stop bitching Malfoy you deserve it and you know it!" It was his turn to hold the silence. Hermione felt very proud of herself, she had successfuly hurt Malfoy and he couldn't do anything about it! Meanwhile, the pain in his wound faded. She grabbed the clean bandage and started unwrapping the plastic around it.

"It's fucking cold in here! You forgot to close the damn window!" He complained.

"It's your fault for opening it!" She bit back, fondling with the stubborn peice of plastic.He pouted. Malfoy reminded her of a little kid. She laughed to herself at the thought. After a minute or so she finally got the plastic off.

"I'm bored." He sighed.

"Stop complaining! I'm almost done!" She said, placing the end of the bandage on his back and wrapping it tightly around him. He winced as she pulled on the bandage tighter. She swung her arms around him again to grab the bandage when he suddenly grabbed her wrist. Pulling her against his back.

"Not so fucking tight! You want to suffocate me!" He screamed. She placed her free hand on his back and tried to pull herself out of his grip.

"Let go Malfoy!" She spat.

"Say sorry!" He said smiling.

"Fine! I'm sorry! I'll loosen it!" At that moment he let go of her wrist. She unwrapped his bandage and started again, trying to make it looser. "Just sit still and don't move!" She said angrily.

"Fine." He said with a hint of accomplishment in his voice. She rolled her eyes and went on bandaging him. He seemed to be doing exactly what she told him, he was stiff as a board. She smiled, he had actually listened to her! Everything was going fine until she reached over and accidentally dropped the bandage on his lap when she was trying to pass it from one hand to the other.

"Could you get that for me?" She said, she did NOT want to touch him more than she had to. He didn't do anything. "Malfoy! Can you get that for me?"

"Sorry no can do! You told me not to move a single muscle!" She frowned.

"Stop being an idiot and get it!" Again he didn't budge. She sighed "Fine!" She reached down, pressing her face on his back and grabbed the roll of bandages, brushing a bit on his thigh. He seemed to not have noticed.

"Now was that so hard?" He said smirking.

"Yes, I thought I was gonna sufocate in B.O!" She made a disgusted sound and finished wrapping his wound. She patted his back when she was done.

"All done! Now was that so hard Malfoy?" She said imitating him.

"It was painful! What the hell was that stuff! It hurt so now I won't cooperate!"

"Okay then, I won't cooperate either." She jumped when she heard a high pitched whistling form the kitchen. "Ah! Breakfast!" She said with a smirk. At the word, Draco's stomach gave a loud rumble.

"Granger could you-"

"Not cooperating!" This signaled another loud rumble from his stomach.

"But-"

"Say sorry! Say it!" She said, taking advantage of Malfoy's stomach.

"Fine, I'm- I'm sorry, i guess... " He whispered.

"I can't hear you!"

"Alright! I'm sorry! I'm sorry okay! Now i want fooood!" He whined.

"It wasn't very enthusiastic but I'll take it." She said as she left.

_Yes! I'm so happy! I can't beleive it! _Thought Draco.

_FOOD! I can't wait! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:Ta-da! Another chapter! This one was really long! Enjoy! I might not get another one in for a while, two chapters in 3 days. Not bad! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW! thank you and goodnight insufferable mortals!**


	5. Maturity is an option

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned here, Blah, blah so on and so forth...**

**A/N: Hello foolish mortals! Welcome to my lair! Mwahahaha! Halloween is getting closer and when the moon rises, I will become... a pretty pretty princess:D Here's answering a question for a review that made me very happy by the way!****-ehem- No, Draco does not know he dark mark has gone POOF! ill be glad to answer more questions, Im sorry about the late update, Key Club stuff and well, I've been busy kicking butt in Majora's Mask! I think I'll start a Fan fiction about Zelda! Inspiration strikes! -scribbles away!- WARNING: In this chapterI release my obssesion with Mashed Potatoes! **

**Chapter 5: Maturity is an option**

Hermione ripped opened a bad of instant mashed potatoes and poured them into a pan. She added milk and stirred. Waited for five minutes and removed them from the stove. She poured them into a bowl and walked back to his room. He looked at the bowl curiously.

"What the hell is that!" He said grimacing.

"Mashed potatoes, why have you never heard of them? Where have you been living, under a rock for the past ten years?" She said, handing him the bowl and a spoon.

"Well it was a very spacious and luxurious rock then, with a pool!" He said, spooning some of the yellow stuff and examinig it closely before he put it in his mouth.

"You and you blood,I swear!" She said, taking a seat on the side of his bed.Draco smirked and quietly ate his mashed potatoes, he was in heaven. The fluffy yellow stuff was really good! Hermione had made these, but he didn't care. He just kept eating, he never knew food could do that. It was so good that he was struck dumb when the bowl was emptied. He sadly put the spoon in the bowl and pushed it towards Hermione.

"It was good." He said. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"A complement from Mr. Malfoy! I'm honored!" She said sarcasticly taking the bowl from his hands.

"You should be honored! It's a rare that someone would complement you, of all people!" He said smirking. For some reason Hermione didn't feel angered by his comments, it was more like a game to see who could come up with the best insult.

"And it's a rare sight to see you come out of a duel victorious."

"Shut up _mudblood_!" He said flushing in the cheeks. He never did beat Potter in a duel.

"Prick."

"Whore"

"Bastard."

"Slut."

"Fucker." She said walking towards the door.

"Why thank you!" Said Draco, proud of his many partners in the past.

"Your welcome shit poop!" She said opening the door. He chuckled a bit, which made Hermione twist around in suprise. _He can LAUGH? _

"You want some more?" She asked.

"More what?"

"Mashed potatoes." She said."What else."

"Oh," He thought for a few seconds. "Nah I'm good." He said, Even though he really did want more, those smashed tomatoes were really good.

"I'll get some more." She said. Hermione was getting used to the way he acted, all high and mighty. She turned to leave but before she closed the door, she thought she saw a small smile creep up on his face. _That was weird. _She thought walking back to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she walked back into his room with a steaming bowl filled with yellow fluffiness. She sat down on his bed and handed him the mashed potatoes.

"I have to go shopping for school stuff, so I'm taking your letter with me." She said. Malfoy turned from his food and stared at her.

"Okay, have fun." He said and he stuffed his face once more. She stood up and left. Malfoy continued eating and heard the door slam.

When he finished, he placed the bowl on the floor. Full and bored, he laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

_Never thought that She would be a good cook, what a suprise, Jinky wasn't that good of a cook. Man I feel so full, haven't felt that way in a long time. _He sighed_ I'm bored. Entertainment please!_ Sighing again he stared counting the ceiling tiles. _1, 2, 3, 4, ... 78, 79, 80..._ His eyelids suddenly felt heavy and he stifled a yawn. _God I'm so bored, where's Granger?_ He let his mind wander and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

A giant bang awoke him. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione standing over him with a pile of books.

"Whoops." She said picking up a book she dropped.

"Scoot over." She said. He moved over and she plopped on the bed.

"God, bossy bitch aren't we?" He growled. She ignored him.

"Wow, that was so tiring! Sales everywhere! Olivanders was so full it took me a wholehour before Igot you your wand."She said placing the books on the floor.

"What!" He said staringat her in disbeleif.

"I got your wand, and your books."

"But, but how did you get it?" He said, knowing that it was a stupid question.

"Simple, I walked in, said your name and he instanlty rushed off and got a wand."She saidas she pulled out a black box. He took it in his handsand opened it. Sure enough, it was a wand. He hadn't done magic in so long, it felt so releiving. The next thing he did even suprised him, he dropped the box on the bed and embraced Hermione in a full-fedged hug. What suprised him even more was that she hugged him back. His stomach gave a leap and he pulled away quickly realizing what had happened.At loss at what to say, he did what all brave men did in this situation, pretended nothing happened.

"Thanks." He said sheepishly.

"Extra Extra! The great Malfoy sais the word 'thanks', and showed his grizzly bear side!" She said embracing herself. He glared at her. She met his gaze and glared right back. Seconds passed and he lowered his gaze. Hermione smirked when she won the little starring contest.

"Damn bitch." he muttered.

"Excuse me! A little starring contest is nothing to get pissed about! God! You're so immature!" She folded her arms.

"Stop it! I'm not immature!" He said angrily.

"Uhuh, right. Prove it."

"I will! I'll show you just how 'mature' I can be!"

"I'd like to see you try!" She mocked.

He could'nt take it anymore. Why did this bitch have to always do this to him. She was the only one who ever degraded him, and the fact that she was always right pissed him off even more.

"Heh," he said smirking. "Don't worry, I'll try my best." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. The laughter in her eyes flicked to pure terror. Seeing she was scared made him smirk, he knew it, all talk and no action. This bitch pissed him off for the last time. He was mere inches from her face and she shook from fear. He pinned her down on the bed and leaned towards her when something hit him. This was Hermione Granger, the bookworm of hogwarts, the happy-go-lucky, insult making, mashed potatoes baking, book reading, rulefollowing Hermione Granger. He leaped off her with force he never knew he had, must be the mashed potatoes.He turned to se Hermionescramble to her feet and walke straight to him, draw back her hand, and slappe him. Sure enough, he deserved it and he knew that. She walked out of his room fuming and slammed the door of her room so loud it shook throughout the house.

He placed a hand on his cheek which she had slapped. His cheek stung, no one had ever slapped him like that. He was dumbstruck and he just stared at the door which Hermione had stormed out of.

"Ow..." He whispered

**A/N: I am evil aren't I? well, he did deserve it, and mashed potatoes can be dangerous if used as a drug. I tend to get pretty hyper off of them. well, please R&R, as always, flames welcome. :D Till next chapter! See ya! **


	6. Another brick in the wall

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, you know the drill. **

**A/N: I am so sorry! I haven't updated in forever!I kinda had computer problems... yeah. here's the sixth chapter, enjoy, sorry again. -hides in shame-**

**Chapter 6: Another brick in the wall**

Draco layed back down on his bed, rubbing the spot that hermione had slapped.

"Shitpoop huh?" He said to himself remebering the past events. He then made himself comfortable and closed his eyes.

The next few days went by smoothly, well, sorta smoothly, but by August 31st, Draco had fully recovered and only had a mean scar to remind him of what happened. Looking at that scar made him think why he had survived in the first place, wasn't his father's goal to kill him? He shook the thoughts out of his head, all this thinking was making his head spin. Draco suddenly jumped when a big bang sounded in the air. He quickly went to the door to see what happened.

"Oh sorry Miss Granger, my apologies." said a woman's voice.

"No! It's quite alright Professor McGonagall! Would you like some tea?" said another voice Draco knew well enough to be Hermione's.

"No, I just dropped by to inform you of something, ever since Dumbledore's demise," she said with a shaky voice. "I have been very busy, and your badgeisn't even finished yet! Oh dear god, and school starts tomorrow!"

"Badge?" Said Hermione.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Hermione, my mind is so full I nearly forgot to tell you! Miss Hermione Granger, for your hard work you have done ove the past six years, you are hearby appointed Head Girl!" She said with a hint of exitement.

"Professor! Thank you so much!" Said Hermione. Was it just him or did she sound like she expected it.

"Now, Where is Mr. Malfoy? I need to talk to him." Said McGonagall.

"Oh, erm, he- he's this way." Draco heard footsteps coming towards his room and he quickly jumped in his bed. It was only seconds later that the tall, old witch came barboding into the room.

"Mr.Malfoy!" She said

"Proffesor," He answered a little to nonchalant for innocence.

"Last year, your behavior was absolutly out of the question Mr.Malfoy! But as much asI wish to scold you for your very disturbing attitude, it was the previous Headmaster's wish for you to be appionted Head boy, don't be late for the train! I will give you your badges tomorow you two, and nowI have to go, before Peeves attempts to paint the Hufflepuff common room bright purple and orange again. Don't be late!" Sherepeated shaking a finger at Draco.

"Yes ma'am!" He said in his most charming voice. The new headmistress then disapparated, leaving him and Hermione in silence.

"That's odd," she said after a moment of silence.

"What's odd?"

"That Dumbledore wanted you to become Head Boy."

"Well i don't know! Maybe he wants to make the houses 'bond' or something!" He said, even though he knew the answer. Hermione shrugged.

"Maybe."

* * *

Hermione awoke to the scent of coffee. She got out of bed reluctantly and looked at her calendar, September 1st. She groaned and walked out of her room in all her morning glory. She walked into the kithen to find Draco slowly slirping a cup of coffee.

"Morning." she said pouring herself some left over coffee Draco had made.

"Yup." He said staringat the wall.

"We leave in an hour."

"What! No way!"

"Yes way, it's our duty." she said. he grumbled and downed the rest of his coffee.

"You can borrow my mom's old trunk." She said.

"Okay," He said before he did a double take. " wait, how did you know that?"

"Psychic." She said tapping her temples. "Now start packing!"

Draco sighed and took off for his room and started packing, really slowly.

An hour later, Hermione called Mr.Tinnems on the phone and asked if he could give them a ride. They were soon standing outside Hermione's house waiting for their ride.

"Hey, where are your parents?" He asked.

"In the U.S, doing research."

"Oh." That was the only conversation they had until Mr.Tinnems finaly pulled up with a green pick-up truck.

"For your information, you're my cousin." She said quickly before she greeted Mr.Tinnems. They loaded their trunks in the back of the car and climbed into the truck.

"Ready to go kids?" Said the old man before turning on the ignition. They nodded.

"You look much better then our last 'ncounter, eh, son?"

"Uh, yeah!" aid Draco a bit confused.

"It's all little 'ermione's doin'! I 'member when she was justa lil' kid, she used to try to feed medicine to goldfish so that they would feel better, poor lil guys." Hermione felt blood rush to her face. Draco snickered. Mr.Tinnems went on and on about how little Hermione was bound to grow up a doctor, and how cute she was when she attempted to drive at age five. By the time they got there, Draco knew Hermione's whole life inside and out, and Hermione was as red as a tomato.

They walked around King's Cross looking for the passageway to the Hogwarts Express. When they found it, they found Professor McGonagall standing beside it. As soon as she caught a glimpsed of them, she hurried over to them.

"Good morning Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy."

"Morning Professor." Said Hermione. Malfoy just groaned a 'morning'.

"Here are your badges, now please help the first years into the train and help organize others." She said handing them two golden badges before disappearing into the giant pillar between station 9 and 10.

"You know," Said Draco. "I won't be nice to you anymore, we're back in school now, deal with it, mudblood." he then headed straight for the pillar, but stopped right in front of it and turned to face her. "Thanks anyways, Hermione." Then he dissapeared into the wall. _That was weird... _Thought Hermione, before she followed him. The usage of her first name irked her, why would h do that after calling her a mudblood? Ah, men, such mysterious creatures.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, you must be realy mad at me right now, hee hee, i don't write in forever then gove you such a small chapter, don't worry i will write more soon! please review! and thank you to everyone that has reveiwed! They make me happy! . I have ten reveiws now! yay! anyways, critism welcome! till next time, (which is very soon!)**


	7. Insulting Compliments

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned here, they all belong to J.K. Rowling! Thank you America! **

**A/N: Like I promised, personal responses! Yay! -ehem- **

**AnjaliMalfoy: Thanks for the review too! It was my first one. Keep writting! **

**Fourthiv: Thank you for informing me what A/N stands for! And thanks for the comment! I heart you! **

**Kuruka: Thanks alot! hands you a rock it's a special rock! **

**IceBreakersKiss: Thanks for the reiew! Would you like to adopt a rock too? **

**XoX JeSSii: Thank you for the comments fellow mashed potato lover! Oh and no he does'nt know the mark is gone, didI tell you that already? **

**BluefoxFire: I'm glad you find my twisted sense of humor funny! Thank you! **

**xKillerxQueenx: Thank you for the review! Short, sweet, and to the point! **

**Craziegirl29: Thanks for the review, um, insult, it actually mades made me feel special! And here is the seventh chapter, you can put your bloody cleaver away now... **

**Is the word 'thank you' starting to sound weird to any of you? but anyways, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I feel like... um, something really loved! well, I never thought I'd say this, but, Here is chapter 7! **

**Chapter 7: Insulting compliments**

Hermione boarded the hogwart express and waited for the rest of the student body to come rushing in, while Draco went to the Prefect's Compartment and instructed two new Hufflepuff prefects (the only ones on the train so early) on their duties. As soon as the clock struck ten, a rush of Hogwarts students came rushing in. Hermione's job was to sort out the students and take attendance. This proved difficult for one person, and she was relieved when some prefects came to help her. With one person stationed at each entrance, the job went smoothly and everybody boarded the train on time. Exhausted, she walked down the thin halls in the train, searching for the compartment Harry and Ron were stationed at, but then realized she had to report to the Head's Compartment in case of emergencies (Lost students/animals, injuries, ect.). She turned around and headed for the compartment. When she entered it, Draco was reading some papers and had his hand on his chin and his tongue slightly sticking out of his mouth.

"What an improper habit of a Malfoy! Do you wet the bed too?" She said.

"You lived with me long enough, you should know." He said, quickly retreating his tongue back into his mouth.

"What happened to the 'We're back in school so I'm gonna be mean to you' thing?"

"That's only in public Granger, and anyways, it's hard to concentrate on something and be insulting at the same time." He said flipping the page and studying the page once again.

"What's that?"

"None of your business."

"Is it to do with Head duties?"

"No."

"Oh! Is it a list of admirers? No wonder you didn't want me to see it!" She said sarcastically. Draco blushed, which surprised Hermione because she had never seen him blush before.

"No... That can't be now could it because you would be the first one on here, with hearts dotting the i's!"

"Psht! Keep dreaming Malfoy!"

"Oh I will! Believe me! Would you like to hear some of my night time adventures?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"No way! I have no desire to know what goes through your head!"

"Oh, well one time, I was 14, and I had this dream about Lavender Brown! It was quite sickening actually, well it goes like this. I was in a room with her, and she was naked and then I go up to her and-"

"I don't want to know!" Said Hermione clamping her hands over her ears. He smirked and leaned over to her and took her wrists in his hands, pulling them away from her head.

"Yeah? Well I think you do." He whispered.

_What was that supposed to mean? That I wanted to know what Lavender Brown was like on the prowl! Ew! Sickening was definitely an understatement!_ She shivered as thoughts of a horny Lavender crossed her mind.

"Well I don't!" She refused eye contact with him and stared out the window instead while Draco quietly flipped through his papers. After half an hour, Hermione was getting dizzy from looking at the outside world whizzing by.

"I'm so bored! This train takes forever!" She whined.

"Bored bored bored bored bored bored."

"Okay then!" He said getting annoyed at her whining and putting his papers away. "Where were we? Oh yeah! So I crawl into bed with her and she goes 'Oh Draco!' and then I-"

"Lalalalalalala! I can't hear you! She said digging her face into a pillow.

"Then she spreads her les and says 'Give it to me Draco!'" He said louder, making sure that she could hear him perfectly well.

"Ewwww.." Came a muffle voice in the pillow. He smiled at his succession of grossing her out.

"So I shove two of my fingers into her-"

"Ew! That's disgusting! Is that how you think 24/7!" She shouted.

"Miss Granger!" Said Professor McGonagall, which was now standing in the doorway. "What in the world is going on!"

"We um, well, uh..."

"We were discussing the fact that these pillows smell very peculiar! And then I suggested that maybe they don't wash them, and I'm afraid she was quite sickened."

"Is that what happened Miss Granger?"

"Oh yes! Sorry professor, my deepest apologies."

"Please keep it down you two! Before someone thinks we brought a circus on board!" She said before she slammed the door shut and stalked away.

"Nice save." Sighed Hermione.

"Yeah, thanks." He said before he grabbed a pillow and sniffed it. "Ugh! It smells like shit!" He said and threw the pillow across the compartment, hitting Hermione squared in the face.

"Hey!" She said and hit Draco over the head with the pillow.

"Pillow fight!" He whispered, cautious at the noise level. He slammed a pillow into her shoulder and she hit him in the back. It wasn't before long that Draco hit the pillow so hard that it burst open, making feathers fly in every direction.

"Feather fight!" Said Hermione, flicking a feather over to Draco as it hit his nose gently.

"Oh! My face! My beautiful face! What have you done! The pain! The agony! I can't take it!" He said sarcastically as he grabbed his nose and cringed. Hermione burst out laughing. Draco had never heard her laugh so hard in his life.

"What?" He asked.

"You look so funny!" She said between giggles.

"Yeah? Well you're pretty!"

"What!"

"Pretty stupid!" e said before he, too, burst into fits of laughter. He laughed until the train braked to complete stop.

"We're here." Said Draco, without much enthusiasm. "Well, see ya mudblood!" He said, winking.

"Bye ferret, hope your nose feels better!" she said waving. He smiled and exited the train to help the first years into the boats. Hermione walked of the train and began her duties as well, helping the rest of the students into thestral-powered carriages.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter, this is the third time I had to write it, hopefully this time it will save, is it just me or did the whole site shut down while I wasn't looking? Please review! Criticism welcome! **


	8. That damn feeling

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of thecharacters. **

**A/N: Yes I know i havent updated in.. forever, i know you might be pissed at me or not care at all. But aslife goes on, so does the chapters and I promise, the nextchapter is going to be long! well not 10,000 words but like 3,000 or so..I dont know! This chapter will be dramatic! so hang in there and review!May I present, chaaaapteeer... 6! no I lied... haha, chapter 8! **

**Chapter 8: That damn feeling**

Hermione opened the huge oak doors of Hogwarts, letting the herd of students following her swarm into the great hall. She too went into the great hall and sat patiently at the Griffindor table.

"Hermione! Where have you been?" Said a voice, she spun around to see Ron starring down at her.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Head Girl! So I had to go to he Head's Compartment, sorry!." She explained shyly. He beamed at her, congratulating her.

"Hermione!" Came another. He ran up tp her and hugged her. "We missed you so much!" It was Harry. She smiled and her gaze snapped the the Oak doors, which now let a group of First Years led by Draco through. As they walked down the aisle betweent the Ravenclaw and Griffindor tables, Draco looked around the room until his eyes fell upon Hermione, still being hugged by Harry. His proud eyes glared at her. But Hermione thought she saw a glimpse of hurt in them. She quirked her eyebrow in confusion. Draco quickly lifted his gaze and stared straight ahead at the sorting hat. _Did he just look hurt right now? Or is it just me? But if it wasn't just me, then why? _Thought Hermione. Nevertheless, Draco escorted the first years to the front of the room and turned to sit at the Slytherine table. She dared to look at im, his confidence was back already back, he sneered at a Ravenclaw boy who pointed at him. She returned her attention to the front of the room. Harry let go of Hermione and sat down next to her.

"What's up with Malfoy? He was staring at you!"Whispered Harry, he missed nothing did he?

"I don't know.." She answered truthfully. McGonagal stood up and picked up the Sorting Hat. The slti for it's mouth opened and recited the yearly poem aou the four houses. Then the sorting began. A long, boring, sorting. Hermione stared at the hat in a trance, only broken when it would exclaim 'Gryffindor!' she would then clap unenthusiasticaly, and watch first years walk towards their table. After the sorting was over, which was longer than usual, due to an increasing amout of first years,huge amounts of golden platters appeared in front of the school. Oohs and Ahhs could be heard by the exited first years.

Hermione didn't notice, but Draco was staring at her the whole time. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop staring at her! _Why the bloody hell can't I stop looking at her? Am I somehow fascinated by her? No! Can't be! Love is for the weak hearted! _He thought. But as that phrase crossed his mind, a flash of his battered mother went through his mind. He shook the sight of of his mind and looked down at the food, finding no interest in it whatsoever. It was then he noticed Pansy looking at him oddly, almost fascinated.

"What?" He asked grimacing at her.

"Nothing..."She responded meekly.

He grumbled and returned his gaze to the food on the table. He sighed, same school food. It was pretty good, but now that he had a taste of real food, it all seemed inadequate. He looked around and something caught his eye. Could it be? Yes! It was! A small bowl of yellow fluffy stuff! He made a grab for it, gaining a few suprised glances. He quickly dumped the portions onto his plate and dipped his spoon in it, then shoved the food into his mouth. It was then he noticed something wrong, it tasted weird. He could taste the potatoes, but it was missing something. He swallowed his spoonful and pushed the plate away in disappointment. Boredom took his toll, and soon after he found himself staring at her again.

"He's doing it again!" Whispered Harry to Hermione. Hermione turned around to see what was happening and caught Draco's eye. He did not avert his gaze, but instead smiled softly. Harry turned around, along with Ron and eyed Draco oddly.

"What the fuck is up with him?" Asked Ron. He looked over at Hermione, asking for an answer, but saw she was too busy staring at Draco in amazment. Ron shook his head, this was getting to weird. He then waved his hand in front of Hermione's face, breaking t e eye contact. Draco returned to his plate and sipped his pumkin juice reluctantly. He missed coffee, caffeine was the greatest thing next to alcohol.

"What was that?" Asked Ron.

"I don't know.." She answered back, still confused about Draco's actions.

After dinner, the prefects of each house stood up and called to thier house, asking them to please follow them.

"See ya Hermione!" Said Harry, patting her back and getting up. She started to get up, but then Professor McGonnagal stopped her.

"Miss Granger, please follow me, the Head Girl's dormitory is currently under consturction, so we must find you a suitable replacement, I'm sorry" She exclaimed applogetically.

"But, can't you just magically fix it?" Asked Hermione.

"Of course not! Do you know how much magic that would take! If we magically fixed everything in the school, Hogwarts would be a simple magic source to locate!"

"How long will it take?"

"Oh, it will only be for a few months. Five at the most!" She said. "Hold on Miss Granger, I think I have a solution!" She quickly raced away, to where Draco was Standing. She started talking to him very fast, and with every word, his eyes grew bigger and bigger. He looked at Hermione quickly, then nodded slowly. McGonnagal beamed at him then rushed over back at Hermione.

"Good news Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy agreed to let you sleep with him."

"What!" She screamed. _She wants me to fuck him!_

"Oh! Oh no! Share the Head Boy Dormitory with you! Until yours it fixed at least." Hermione was to stunned to respond.

"Okay." She said. McGonnagal then asked Draco and Hermione to follow her. She then quickly walked out of the great hall and stormed upsatirs, with Draco and Hermione at her heels. When they reached the fifth floor, Hermione was already out of breath, while Draco seemed completely fine. They walked down a thin hall and McGonnagal stopped immediatly, making Hermione run into Draco. he looked back at her.

"Sorry.." She whispered.

"It's okay... he said." He turned around again, and smiled to himself. McGonnagal was groping through the air with her hands, until she got a firm grip on something, that was actually nothing! She twisted it and the now long hall turned into an abrubt dead end. They now faced a murial that looked like the hall they were just walking down. The murial swung open to expose a small common room with a fireplace, a table,and two sofas. Above the fireplace was a plaque with all the previous Head Boys listed. Malfoy was listed on the very bottom. Beside that plaque was another, one that read all the Head Girls names, that one was blank, must be the construction. There were two staircases leading from the common room. One was bared and roped off.

"Welcome to your new home." Said McGonagal proudly. "Now if you please follow me..." She raced up the staircase without the ropes and bars. They both followed her and came to a bedroom with a giant bed, good enough to fit two people. When Draco saw this, his cheeks turned pink. He glanced at her, and she was staring at it in horror. McGonnagal saw their reactions and smiled, then conjured a second bed at the foot of the first one. They were both the same color, black. Hermione sighed and Draco frowned, obviously dissapointed.

"Well, Good night!" She said. She then ran out the door, leaving them both dumbfounded. Malfoy sighed and walked over to a bed.

"Good night Hermione." He said before he collapsed on the bed, robes and all.

"Yeah, night." She said. she opened her trunk which was sitting at the foot of her bed, grabbed some pajamasand walked into the bathroom. Which was just next door.She looked at her reflection in the mirror without much amazment, then quickle changed. By the time she came out, Draco had stripped of his robes and lying in his bed in his boxers. Nothing she hadn't seen before. She crawled into the bed and shut her eyes.

**A/N: Hello again, boring chapter I know, but the next one is so much better trust me! I'm on vacation so I should be getting that one done very very soon. I'm very sorry about the wait! I've been a bad person -slaps self- please review**


	9. The blood and the voice

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Wow! Guys I love you so much! I got on the list of four more people! I got so many reviews! I'm so happy! But I do have to infom you that when I save my stories, the spacing gets mest up, I can't do anything about it! I'm sorry! -- I told you I would update ASAP! Haha! I'm so proud of myself for keeping my promise! Read and review! -mwahs!-**

**Chapter 9: The blood and the voice**

Hermione opened her eyes slowly to the dawn of the first day of lessons. She got dressed quickly and walked out of the room, barely noticing the sleeping Draco. She walked into the Great Hall to meet up with Harry and Ron.

"Good Morning." She said brigthly as she sat between Ron and Harry.

"Morning..." They both grumbled in unison.

"What's wrong?" She asked, noting their 'enthusiastic' greeting.

"First day of classes Hermione! Thats what!" Said Ron

"Oh, cheer up! We barely have classes! We have 15 minute periods today! Then we can do whatever we want!" Squealed Hermione.

"Yeah, thank god! If it were a full day, I'd die!" Harry exclaimed, poking his eggs with his fork. Hermione chuckled and served herself a couple pancakes.

"Oh! Good news! I'm captain this year!" squealed Ron. Hermione nearly choked on her pancakes.

"What!" She asked.

"Harry resigned! Said he had too much stuff to take care of! So he let me ake the position of captain! I've been practicing! I found out that... if you position yourself at the top of the goal, you..." The conversation went on and on. The past year, Hermione had gotten an interest in sports. t started when she had nothing to watch on TV and she was watching a football game. She had no idea what the rules were, but she picked them up fast. Before she knew it, she was shouting 'C'mon! That was a fumble!' at the top of her lungs. Since then she concentrated more on quidditch, and less on studying. Her grades didn't decrease a bit! It just took her longer to take tests and she actualy learned something in classes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco slowly opened his eyes to see the clock read 7:47. At first he thought nothing of it, then he leaped out of bed and dressed as fast as he could. He didn't even bother to gel back his hair. He was late. Classes started in exactly thirteen minutes. He ran towards the Great Hall, but as he looked into it, he saw that people were already starting to walk out. He didn't mind skipping breakfast. He's been through worse. In the crowd of faces, he saw Hermione's. She was getting up and walking towards him! He didn't know why, but it made him nervous so he retreated to hiding in a corner. As Hermione walked past, he got aggravated, she didn't even notice him! _Well of course you idiot! You're hiding!_ He ignored the thought and stepped out of his hiding place. He grabbed Hrrmione's as a reflex.. He didn't mean to he just did.

"Um..." He said when she have him an awkward stare. _Now you've done it you idiot! Make something up! _"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" He said as fast as possible.

"I didn't see you! I thought you already left!" Said Hermione.

"Liar! How can you not see someone two feet away?" He added. She frowned.

"I'm not your fucking mother! It's not _my_ job to wake you up every morning, Malfoy!" He twitched at the mention of the word 'mother' but what bothered him more was that she had used his last name, he was getting to like the way she said 'Draco'. She forced herself out of his grip and swiflty walked away. What made him mad, though, was that it bothered him more than it should. He glared at Hermione's back, walking fast to catch up with the two dweebs. It was then that he heard a familiar shreik.

"Drakie!" Yelled Pansy. _Great, what a wonderful way to start the mornings..._ thought Draco. He quickly broke into a run as he jogged to his first period class, potions, and away from Pansy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He ran into the potions classroom and quickly sat in between Crabbe and Goyle, defeating all possibilities to having Pransy Pancy sitting next to him.

"Draco..." Muttered Crabbe.

"You move, You die!" He screamed. When Pansy finally burst throuh the doors of the classroom, she looked at Draco, Then tried to stare Goyle down. Goyle began to turn his head to make eye contact with the stare blazing on his back

"Don't make eye contact!" He yelled. Goyle quickly snapped back to his original position, facing the front. He looked forward and saw a bush of hair blocking his veiw. It was then that he realized that it was Hermione. He smiled. _Great seat and a great view! Perfect!_ He thought. But as he stared at her hair, he noticed something. Instead of it being bushy and messy, it looked soft. The more he thought of it, the more he realized he never touched her hair! His hand outstretched before him, he tried to gently touch her hair. But before he could touch it, a loud THUD sounded. He quickly retreated his head nad saw a tall man with heavy red robes hurry to the front of the room.

"Hello," He saidin a strong foreign accent."I am your new Potions Master." Hermione gasped. She knew him! "After visiting Hogwarts the first time in my seventh year, I fell in love with... it." He said, sneaking a smile to Hermione. "My name is Viktor Krum, and I'd like to welocme you to your new potions class!" He added with a wink. Hermione's eyes turned as big as saucers and she fainted.

"Oh my god!" Yelled Draco. He stood up to keep Hermione's hair from smothering him as she fell.

"You!" Shrieked Krum. "TakeHermione to the Hospital Wing!" He said. His voice sounded hurt, but he covered it up with a sneer. _I really don't want to get on the wrong side of _that_ one... _thought Draco as he slowly followed orders. As he bent to pick her up, he forgot that everyone was watching, and that no one knew of their new friendship. He carried her with one arm supporting her back, and the other supporting her legs. As he started walking back, he saw the Slytherines throwing him nasty glances.

"Bloody bitch." He said loud enough for half the classroom to hear, as he kicked the door open. Once out the door, he slowed his pace and looked down at her. She was so innocent. He smiled as he walked to the Hospital Wing.

Once there, he set her down on a bed. In no time at all, Madame Pomfrey was next to her, giving her al kinds of potions and antidotes. Hermione woke up faster than he could say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. She mumbled and looked up at him. He gave her a small smile and her head dropped down as she lost consciousness.

"Needs rest, she does. Shes not faint, just sleeping. She better get to her room and sleep for a good couple of hours!" Said Madame Pomfrey.

"I got it."He said before she could ask

"Oh, okay, you be careful with her!" Warned Madame Pomfrey. Draco quickly swung her into his arms again and she mumbled in her sleep. He felt himself blush and quickly started walking away before anyone in the Hospital Wing could notice. Carrying her back to the Head's Dorm was harder because he had to climb stairs, and every time he moved too much, she squirmed in her sleep. By the time he had climbed up the stairs, he was exhausted. He burst through the dorm to find he had to climb one more small staircase to get to his room. Grumbling, he made his way up to his room, where he laid her down on her bed. He stared at her for a few seconds before gently striding his fingers through her hair. _Wow, it really is soft, I'm suprised its not knotty..._ He thought as he twisted her hair around his finger. His eyes drifted to her face. She seemed so relaxed. Her mouth lay ajar, where he could see her front teeth. He stared at them, did they shrink? Suddenly, he felt himself being dragged to her lips, _what the hell? How did her teeth shrink? And is that lipstick? when did she use makeup? And why do I want to... Oh no! I think I'm falling... _He had leaned over so far that he lost his balance and hurled towards her lips. He caught himself with his arm and opened his eyes to find he was extremely close to her. He could feel her breath on his face. _Just a little farther and I could of... _He closed his eyes and leaned down to her, barely making contact with her lips.

"This... this feels wrong." He said aloud. He quickly lifted his head and ran out the door. When he got back down he found that he only had one more period until the day ended. _How time flies when you're having fun_ he said to himself smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At dinner, everyone was happy the first day of 'lessons' were complete. They had only spent a fourth of the day in their clases. Then they all had retired to their common rooms. Draco was reading to keep his mind off of, well anything really. When the hours had flown by and he went into the Great Hall, the whole school was there, except Hermione. He sulked the whole dinner._ Why am I acting like this? ust because some damn mudblood isn't here, whats wong with me? God I'm so pathetic! I hate that mudblood! _The thought of Hermione made his fists tighten, he wasn't mad at her, just really confused and he hated it. _I hate it, I hate her! I hate Hermione Granger!_ As he lost himself in thought, he noticed a warm sensation on his bottom lip.

"Oh my god! Draco!" Squealed Pansy "You're bleeding!" Draco quickly held his hand to his nose to find that it was gushing blood. He raced form the Great Hall and went straight tothe Head's dorm. He grabbed toilet paper from the bathroom and lent on the bathroom counter, staring at his reflection. The blood was still flowing freely, even after his attempts to smother it with toilet paper. _Damn it! This isn't working! I need something more absorbent... _He walked back to his room to get a cloth when he heard a soft mumble. He turned around to see Hermione sleeping like a baby. His eyes softened as he stared down at her angelic face. He quickly snapped back as he remember what he was doing here in the first place. He grabbed a cloth and held it to his nose when he discovered the bleeding had stopped.

"About fucking time!" He exclaimed, taking out the peices of toilet paper from his nose. He felt dizzy. He had hardly slept. His head was filled with akward thoughts that kept him up. He flopped down on his bed and let sleep take over him.

_He was walking down a hallway. It was long, dark, and deserted. As he walked down the hall, he saw pictures on the wall, as they moved they showed portions of his life. He stared at them in awe, remembering the times of his childhood. It was not a pretty, he clenched his left arm as he remembered his father holding his arm over a bonfire, declaring that his son would one day bear the mark, or else. The next showed one that he didn't recognize, it was of a dark and dusty room, a young boy aged no more than ten was cringing on the floor, she he tried to southe a deep gash in his side. Blood was everywhere, his shirt and hands were soaked in it. Now he remembered, that was the time father threatened to kill him if he didn't do something, he just could'nt remember what. All these paintings of his past made his insides cringe. As he walked past, he saw many more disturbing paintings, He paused when he saw himself, not a day agao, leaning over to kiss a woman. But what seemed more disturbing, was the next one, it showed him, in a dark hallways full of paintings, being swallowed up by darkness... But as the picture moved, a bright light shot out of the darkness and kisses him gingerly on the lips. He did not understand this, but when he turned to face ahead of him, he sawthe looming shadow of a black hooded man. He leaned towards him and Draco realized he was paralyzed, not by a spell, but by fear. He knew this feeling. As the dark figure neared, he knew he was going to die, but then, as if the painting had predicted the future, a light peirced through it's heart. The light turned into a person, no, an angel. _Oh my god! It's..._ The angel leaned towards him and kisses him, he closes his eyes as a feeling he never felt before flooded throuh him. When he opened his eyes, he saw the one and only... "Hermione..."_

Draco awoke abrublty as a searing pain in his chest erupted. It was like no pain he ever felt before, it burned, yet stung at the same time. He leaned over the side of the bed, feeling a need to throw up. But instead he coughed. Red marks stained the silver mat on the side of his bed.

"Fuck!" He screamed. He quickly rushed to the bathroom and coughed up more blood. He panted and stared at himself in the mirror. SLAM! The door to the bathroom slammed shut. Draco ran over to it and attemted to open it, but the doorknob shot out flames, burning his hand. He could not get out, and he had left his wand in his trunk. _Shit!_ He thought, trembling.

_"Shahaza hesheth, hetarunieth! Itchehetesa!"_ Hermione awoke suddenly at the thought of those words. It had been haunting her dreams all day. She told herself she was imagining things and curled up in bed again.

"Shahaza heseth... hetarunieth! Itchehatesa..." Hermione's eyes flashed open, she did not just dream that voice. She looked around for the voice but found no one. "Shahaza..." The voice was cold and eerie, it sent shivers up her spine. She suddenly felt herself rise from the bed and follow the voice.

Draco glued his ear to the door for any sign of anouther body in the room who could have locked him in. He heard none. But waht he did hear, he didn't like. "Come to your death! mudblood." It spoke. He knew that voice but prayed that he was wrong. His ears became raddar detectors, picking up anything and everything. When he heard a small squeak from Hermione's bed, he pounded his fists on the door.

"Hermione! Don't follow the voice! Fight back! DON'T FOLLOW THE VOICE!"

Hermione heard Draco asy this and attempted to walk back to her bed, but she found out that she was being pulled towards it. She couldn't resist. Fear flooded her body as she got closer and closer to the voice, which now turned out to be a dark, ominous cloud.

"HERMIONE!"Screamed Draco. He pounded on the door but still nothing. He looked at the doorknob. It was the only way.

Hermione kept getting closer to the dark cloud, all her efforts of retreating back to her bed were fruitless. _Help! Help me! Someone please, before I..._ She gasped as two red eyes glared back at her from the darkness of the cloud, she then saw that the red eyes belonged to a skull, with a snake slithering through it's mouth. _It's the mark!_

Draco's hand quivered as he held it inches from the doorknob. _3...2...1! _He quickly made a grab for it. When his skin touched the doorknob, it immediatly reacted with fire. His eyes stung as the flame burnes his skin, but he didn't care. He twisted the doorknov and it was locked. _DAMN!_ He cursed. _well, when all else fails..._ He blew on his hand to cool it down a bit before breaking through the door. In front of him he saw the same picture he saw in his dream, exept it was Hermione being led into the darkness, and they were'nt in a dark hallway.

"HERMIONE!" He screamed. He ran over to his trunk and grabbed his wand. "_Seintmorte!_" He screamed. The black cloud shivered and exploded into a river of blood, before dissapearing. Hermione collapsed on the floor. He ran over to her and cradled her head on his lap.

"Hermione, are you okay?" He asked the unconsious girl. He tapped the side of her cheek to attempt to wake her

"Hey, you called me Hermione, and you saved me." She said, opening her eyes. He hugged her tightly. It took her by suprise but she returned the embrace.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" He said over and over again.

"Hey, it's over, it's okay..." She said, patting him on the back. "Now go to sleep! I'm so tired!" He smiled and stood up, then picked up Hermione in his arms. She had never let anyone pick her up before and she clutched his neck tightly. He smiled as she hung on for her life. He gently laid her down and he retreated to his own bed.

"Good night Draco." Said Hermione.

"Good night... my angel." He said. But he was too late, she was already asleep.

**A/N: -Phew!- what a chapter huh? I hope to get alot of reviews! I love this chapter! So much happens! Tell me if I'm going too fast, or too slow. yeah, complaints are welcome, advise, flames, critiques, admirers, threats, mariage proposals... (anybody! gping once going twic.. oh never mind) I hope to get the next chapter up soon, please review. I'll give Responses in the next chapter, till then, bye!**


	10. Of pranks and controversies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters involved in this story, they all belong to JK Rowling.**

**A/N: I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I havn't updated in like, EV ER! I am so sorry! I've been so busy... I hate school.. well anyways, chapter 10! Big 1-0! yay! double digits! > (never thought it would go this far really.. ) Review responses are at the bottom of this chapter... so enjoy! **

**Chapter 10: Of pranks and controversies**

That night, was the beginning of something that they would never forget. Althought confused, they both understood that this meant trouble, big trouble. But they knew that they would sleep just to awaken to a normal day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_Wake up!_

_My love! Never thought you'd make me break me! _

_Now I'm up, from below, such a brilliant star you are! _

_And will your love keep burning baby, burn a hole right throuhg my eyes? _

_Do you know how long I've waited_

_to look up, from below._

_Just to find someone like you? _

_And will your love light burn me baby? Burn a hole right through my heart!_

_I think I might have touched you, maybe, _

_but I'm not sure, but I'm not sure i want to know._

_I know you can break me girl! take all of me! **take all of me!**_

_Wake up!_

"Wake up! Malfoy you're going to be so late!" Screamed Hermione, who awoke earlier that morning.

"Angel, why do you wake me this early?" Grumbled Draco into his pillow.

"What did you say? I can't hear you mumbling retard!" She shook him hard, so hard that the bed started shaking.

"God damn! Woman! Saturday! Leave me alone!" He said as he slapped away her hand.

"Hey, you were the one who yelled at me yesterday for not waking you up, I'm just returning the favor!" She pulled off the covers to reveal a half-naked Draco. He shivered as a cold wind swept over him. "Get up!" She sang.

"I am!" He sung back. After she had left him alone and kept to her bussiness (for once) he slowly rolled out of bed and crawled to the bathroom. As he entered the bathroom the lights automatically turned on. "Dammit!" The bright light blinded him, but after a few seconds of squinting, he adjusted. He stood up and stared at himself in the mirror. _I'm a mess, I need a shower..._He thought to himself. He ran his hands through his hair before stripping down and tunring on the hot water. In a few seconds he was under the water. _This feels so good... _he thought as the hot water flowed down his body. It was so soothing actually, that he fel linto a sort of trance, only to be awakened fifteen minutes later with pruny hands. He just grumbled and got out of the shower. Upon exiting the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist, he noticed something. It was dark, too dark, at least way too dark for seven oclock in the morning! He quickly glanced at Hermione's clock, 2:34. He went back to his bed to find a note on his mattress. _Dear Malfoy, early enough for you? Just thought I'd let you get the worm first early bird! Haha! You got served! _Draco crumbled up the note in anger. _Oh, now it's on, Granger, you wanna play games? _He threw the note on the floor and furiously strutted over to her bed, too late, she was already asleep. _That bitch! She's gonna pay! But how... _He walked back over to his bed and sat down. For a few minutes, he thought of nothing. _It has to be good, it has to scare her out of her witsand piss her off at the same time. _A smile creeped onto his face when a brilliant idea popped in his mind.

"Oh yeah, she's gonna get it now!" He chuckled before he went back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning (well, later that morning anyways) was a typical morning at Hogwarts, nothing unusual. The sun was shining, and the birds were chirping. Oh the wonderful essence of saturday. Everything was fine, until the clock stroke nine. The sun had come to just enough of a peak to reflect a very carefuly put mirror, which bounce the light to another, and another, and eventualy directed the light through a pair of spectacles. Silk covers started to smoke and eventually burn. It's sleeping occupant did not seem to notice, until araging fire had stared at the foot of Hermione's bed. The heat and smoke had reached her senses and woke her up. The shreik she ommited could have been heard from the grave. Draco awoke in shock, then simply smiled, yawned and stretched as if nothing happened. But soon after, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head.

"Ow! That hurt!" He whined

"Good! thats what you get for setting my bed on fire! You bastard!" She said as she furiously poited to the now soaked bed sheets, which were close to ashes.

"Woops... " He said smiling.He turned around to sneer at her but instead froze at the sight of her. _Boxers and a tank top, she's wearing BOXERS and a TANK TOP! That's just weird... Hermione Granger, the school nerd... no, i thought she would wear something a little more... nerdy... teddy bear pajamas! _

"The hell are you looking at?" She asked twitching at his wandereing eyes.

"You..." The words came out of his mouth faster than he could stop them. HE gasped at his own stupidness but was releaved when she took him for beingsarcastic.

"Haha, I'm very flattered... go do something useful with your mouth and blow me Malfoy." She smacked the back of his head with his pillow and walked out the door. Dirty thoughts ran through his mind. He blushed as a flash of Hermione's flushed face popped into his mind, he auburn hair cascading in every direction.

"BAD TOUGHT!" He screamed before he hit himself hard on the head. "OWWW!" He screamed as he realize he hit himself harder than he thought he did. He cursed her under his breath for thinking such things.

Meanwhile Hermione was walking down the hall fully dressed, well, she had her uniform over her 'pajamas', thanks to the beauty of magic. On the outside she looked calm, but inside, her thoughts were racing for a brilliant way to get him back. _If he thinks I'll let him get away with this, he's wrong, dead wrong._ She thought as a small smile crept on her face. Yes, it was indeed atypical saturday morning at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**A/N: REALLY REALLY soory for the wait.. I was having computer problems because my virus protector thing expired and my computer got invaded... but it's better now.. please review it means alot to me! thank you... **


	11. Into the ocean, end it all

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter... damnit... --**

**A/N:I'm not even going in TRY to excuse myself from not writing in months. I admit it, I was being lazy and I'm sorry. I have some time to finally write another chapter today so hopefully, you'll all like it and forgive me for being a poop. chapter 11, here it is. **

**Chapter 11: Into the ocean, end it all**

Hermione met up with Harry and his partner in crime, Ron, Outside the castle that morning. They did not look like their best, Their hair was a mess and they look like they had escaped a fire. She smelled something fishy, literally.

"We have bad news, and we have good news." Harry blurted out. Hermione looked at him in some concern.

"Good news first." She said uncertainly.

"Well, good news is that we can spend the whole day outside!" He exclaimed smiling. Ron shuffled uncomfortably.

"Bad news?" She asked with curiosity.

Harry looked at Ron who sheepishly mumbled out the answer. "Well, um.. this morning Peeves did something to Griffindor tower... he made it a living hell! Quite literally actually, god knows where he got those exploding stink bombs..." He said smirking a bit. "Griffindor tower can't be accessed until the smell has gone away... all the windows are open but that stink is stubborn."_That's why they smell like donkey dung? This makes living with Malfoy sound like a vacation. _Of course she took that back once she remembered the fire incident the same morning.

"You smell like a stable which hasn't been cleaned for two milleniums!" She said a little bit too honestly. Ron's ears flushed to a deep red while Harry looked at his feet.

"Wanna go swimming?" Said Harry.

"Thats a great idea! it will keep away the smell, and youtwo could wash up." She smiled as she walked towards the large lake. Harry and Ron ran after her and they all raced down to the lake. Once there, they were all out of breath.

"I beat you again Ron!" Said Harry gleaming with joy.

"Oh grow up Harry!" He said hotly. Ron took off his shirt and his pants, leaving him with only his knickers. Harry did the same and looked over at Hermione who sat down on a tree and started reading some romance novel he had never heard of.

"Aren't you going to go swimming with us?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up from her book

"Um, no. I'll let you have all the fun. I don't feel like getting wet anyways." He shrugged and splashed into the water with Ron at his heels. She watched them for a few minutes. Seeing them dive and tackle each other under the water. She smiled weakly and wished that she too could do that. But she never liked water anyways. It always seemed to bring back memories of that Triwizard tournament. The never-ending blue and green mass that weighed down her lungs and pulled her under. She hated it. Her thoughts were brought back to her book. Sappy Romance novels were always her favorite. She loved how all the stories had happy endings, and how one charming man wouldwalk through fire just to see his lover. She knew that love like that never truly existed, but she could wish, and she could dream, couldn't she? She sighed as she skimmed the pages to read the heaven matched couple share their first kiss. How she wished her first kiss could be like that. Shaking her head from all these ridiculous thoughts she decided to bring her mind back to reality and watched the boys play in their puddle once more.

"Hey! Harry! Don't leave me out here all alone! Come back!" Said a desperate Ron, swimming with all his might to catch up with his friend.

"No! You shouldn't have dunked me Ron I nearly died!" Harry responded with slight anger. Ron moaned in exaspiration and decided to just float there, in the middle of the lake.

"Fine, I'm sorry Harry... Happy?" He mummbled.

This gave Hermione a great idea! Now she knew how she was going to get back at Draco. Grinning mischeiviously she brought her head back to he book and read the rest of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Dinner, Hermione scanned the Dinning hall for the abnoxiosly blonde boy. She smiled as she spotted him in the center of the slytherine table, exhausted. _Perfect! He'll never know what hit him!_ She ate the rest of her dinner at peace, knowing that revenge was coming soon. Draco, on the otherhand, barely touched his plate, he left early, because he spotted the annoyingly perky Pansy cooing his name in the crowd of Slytherines. He secretly sneaked out of the dining hall with a hostage slice of bread for the long walk home, a bijillion stairways.

He climbed the stairs one by one, knowing that each one was closer to his bed. By the time he reached the Heads Dormitory, he was fatigued, and his lonlely slice of bread had been eaten. How he hated Peeves for stealing his only dinner. But he didn't care much, he was finally back 'home'. He opened the door with a squeak and ran up his last flight of stairs, kicked off his pants, tore off his shirt, and plummetted onto the bed. He never realized how comfortable he was untilhe decided he never wanted to move ever again.

An hour later, Hermione burst through the dormitory door and saw, to her pleasure, Draco fast asleep. She looked at him meticulously and calulated how much it would take to lift him. She deided on leaving the bed's wooden frame behind beause it would be too heavy. She opened a window that faced the lake and looked down upon it. Not a ripple in sight. Perfect night for her plot. She grabbed her wand and whispered a little spell.

"_Wingardiumleviosa_" The mattress, and all of it's passengers, lifted daintily into the air. She smirked and waved her wand meticulously, making the mattress follow her. She carefully guided the mattress, and Draco, out of Head Dormitories, and into the Fifth floor hallway. Poking her head out of every corner, she cheched for anyone parading in the halls. When the coast was clear she ran down the stairs, with the mattress behind her. She was so exited she almost tripped a few times, but caught herself before she fell face first. At the bottom of the stairwells, she found herself starring at the huge oak doors that led to Hogwarts Grounds. She looked over to Draco, unsuspecting and sleeping like a baby shift harmlessly in his sleep. Her stomach gave butterflies and she opened the doors wide, lettingthe fresh night breeze through the doors. She was so exited that she was tempted to run outside and do a few cartwheels, but she restained herself, giving her a peircing urge to go to the lou. But she had to do this first. She checked for school wanderers once more and tiptoed her way outside, leading the mattress with her. She closed the doors with a sounding BAM and ran towards the lake. At the shore of the lake, she let the mattress down. She looked once more on his sleeping form before she whispered a silent goodnight.

"See ya tomorrow 'Draky poo'!" She said in a wonderful impression of Pansy. She then pushed the mattress off the shore and let it float out into the lake. She watched the form of the mattress slowly drift away. She felt bad in the pit of her stomach, but she knew he was getting his just desserts. She felt content until she spotted something splash unerneath the water. She took a closer look, curious to see what it was. Before she realized she was to close, a large tentacle grabbed her along the waist and dragged her under the water.

_The darkness..._ It was the first thing she noticed. Memories flashed back through her brain, sending back the toturing memories of the ugly mermaids dragging her deeper and deeper under the water. Forcing herself back to reality she stuggled against the giant tentacle. Without success, she did the next thing that came to her mind. She bit it. She heard a low growl from the depths of the lake before it let her go. She tried to breath, forgetting she was underwater, and breathed in a mouthful of water. She looked to the surface of the lake and kicked as hard as she could. Before long her head burst through the surface of the lake, gasping for breath. She looked around, and to her horror, she found out that she had no idea where she was. She saw a white speck of fabric, which could have only been Malfoy. With a sigh of relief she started swimming towards it, pushing her fear of the water behind her. But her fear arose in her again when she heard another splash behind her. That giant squid was not going to let her go that easily. A slimy tentacle twisted itself around her leg. She panicked.

"DRACO!" She shouted before the squid dragged her under again. No air. This was hergreatest fear. She couldn't breath, and she couldn't see. All she could hear was the air escaping her lungs and floating to the top of the water. So this was how she was going to go? Deviod of all her senses? It wasn't the worst of death but she closed her eyes and let her mind drift within itself.

_I knew that water was going to kill me. No wonderI wasalways so scared of it. _

The Suid tightened it's grip on her and grasped her waist, squeezing her fragile body until it squeezed out any air left in her lungs. She moaned as the squid crushed her lungs. She was much too weak to fight back.

_I guess this would be a good time for some last confessions. I can feel my body go numb. So this is how it feels to die? No bright light that you skip joyously to in order to reach paradise? This sucks. Well, first confession. I had a crush on Ron in my fifth year, and I had a crush on Harry in my third year. I've never been kissed and I'm a hopeless romantic. I also wasted my whole life on a future I will now never get. I'm a waste. _

Her mind went blank and her body went limp. Hermione Granger's mind was finally at rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A few minutes earlier. _

Draco awokeabrubtly to a loud growl in thenight.

_Where in the bloody hell am I?_ He rolled off his bed and found to his GREAT suprise that he was in alargebody of water. _God dammit! What the hell is going on! _He heard a splash in the distance and looked over to see a small figure starring straight at him.

"DRACO!" It screamed before it was dragged underwater. He knew this voice. It was Hermione.

"Hermione..." He whispered. It wasn't for a few seconds before he realized that he was not freaking anymore. Hermione was really drowning. The though of her dead face drifting away weighed heavily at his heart. "Hermione!" He screamed. He swam towards her, getting more desperate to reach her each time he saw an air bubble reach the surface of the water. When he saw the last air bubble pop at the surface, he dove down into the water. He couldn't see anything, but he kept swimming, he would not let her die. He almost lost hope after he felt his ears pop from the water pressure, but then he felt hair, her long auburn hair. Which he saw connected to a face and a body, attached to an ugly pair of tentacles. He pulled at her arms, in hopes of releasing her, but she would not budge. He pulled harder until he felt her wand underneath her sleeve. He pulled it out and pointed it directly at the tentacles.

"Sectumsempra!" He shouted, even though underwater the spell worked and the tentacles burst with blood from 500 different lacerations, releasing the faint Hermione. He held her close, shovedher wandinhis boxer short pocket, and kicked towards the surface. His lungs were filled with unbearable pain. Still kicking he longed for the night air that awaited him above. With a last effort, he burst through the water and gasped for air. He looked to Hermione.

"Hermione, wake up!" He yelled at her. "Wake up!" He slapped her face in attempt to awaken her.

_She's not dead! She can't be!_He thought with tears starting to form in his eyes. _I have to get her to shore!_ Again he kicked and swam all the way to shore. Even though he was exhausted he pulled her up and out of the water.

"Hermione! Hermione you're safe now!" He said to her limp form. "Y-you can wake up now." He couldn't hold it back, he realeased a flow of tears freely. "Wake up! Come on you can do it!" It was then that he remembered something muggles did when someone was drowning, they would push on their chest, and then kiss them. Without hesitation, he pushed on her chest. _One, two, three, four._ He did whatever the people on that Baywatch show did. He gulped as he stared at her cold lips. He had to do it ot save her. He quickly pulled himself down towards her lips and kissed her. Buterflies erupted inside him but he ignored them, her life was much more important.

"Breath!" He yelled at her stiff body. He then laid his lips on hers again and breathed into her. "Like that Hermione breath!" He pushed her chest again, not giving up hope, or her life. _One, two, three.._Hermione gasped and coughed out waterfulls of water. He did it. He saved Hermione! She was alive! Forgetting what she had been through, he tackled her and held her tighly in a huge hug.

"Hermione! You're alive! Thank god!" He said between tears. Hermione moaned as she felt all his body weight on her, making it harder to breath her newly found breath. He got off of her and blushed seeing he almost killed the one he was trying to save.

"I'm alive?" She asked amazed. "How did you do it?" He smiled softly, which she thought was not possible fore Draco.

"Like this." He said as he leaned towards her lips. He was dissapointed when she stopped him and starred at him in disbelief.

"You gave me CPR?"

"No, I kissed you." He said blushing deeper.

"You.. stole my first kiss?" She had no idea why she was asking this, she read too much.

He looked at her, a little bit guilty for stealing something he knew wasn't meant for him. "You.. want me to steal your second one?"

"No... I'm okay..." She sighed. He sighed too, out of disappointment. He never got butterflies like that before, he never felt like this before.

**A/N: Yeayeah i know it's not the best but i promise that it will get better soon!And if oyu are wondering, yes I do know what I'm doing and I have already set up a whole plot so I do know where this is going. Thank you and please review despite the long wait,I do appologize. I will update soon, I'm bored totears here. Flames are very welcoem.. i deserve it. Please keep reading an dont forget to review!**


	12. Goodnight sweet thing

Disclaimer: blah blah blah... you know the drill… 

**A/N: you know, I thought that I would just let this story drop because school started and I was busy… not really… maybe just lazy. But anyways I decided to add another chapter because someone loves me enough to push me through another chapter you know who you are! Thanks for the review by the way!**

Chapter 12: Goodnight sweet thing

SLAM! A glass vase was smashed against the wall. The small man leaning against the cold stone jumped.

"Master? She did not die?" Whispered the small man in a strong lisp.

"DO YOU THINK THAT I WOULD BE THIS MAD IF SHE DID!" Roared his master back.

"But master, you still have time... The solstice is in December... and their bond can't be that strong, they never stop fighting!"

"No, Jesper... You are blind! They do not show their feelings! That mudblood is falling for him!"

"Doesn't really matter does it master? Draco would never love a mudbl-"

"He is not like his father! This spoiled brat knows nothing of how powerful his heart is. All these years... we've made him trust us so that his heart could be ours! Another beautiful victim for which my soul to be stored in. And with his magical ability, he is perfect! In every way! But that little _slut _is screwing everything up! His heart trusts _her_ more than _ME!_ His Master! His Lord! We have to kill her somehow-"

"Might I suggest a car crash mast-"

"Stop interrupting me! You know what I can do to you!" The Master made a fist of his bony hand and in an instant, Jesper's lungs were crushed. Jesper gasped for breath as he struggled to heal himself. He pointed a shaky hand to his chest and screeched out a spell, fixing his lungs. Gasping for breath, he thanked his master for teaching him such an important lesson and scampered out of the room.

"Little idiot... a car crash at Hogwarts. That would surely bring attention." He cackled menacingly and resumed to watching the fire. "Now about that girl..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco's mattress was lost forever. It was dragged underwater by the squid and was never seen again. Neither of them cared at this point. The only thing on their mind was sleep.

"I'm so tired…" Complained a wet Draco. Hermione ground her teeth in annoyance. That was the fifth time in one minute. Couldn't he shut up for once? Instead of answering she concentrated on the small squeak her feet made when they slid against the marble stairs. Draco moaned in frustration when she ignored him. "I'm freezing! You think you could have grabbed a blanket before you took me swimming with you?"

"I wasn't taking you for a swim…"

"Oh then what? Were you really trying to kill me? Because I'll gladly go hang out with my mattress…"

"I wasn't trying to kill you…" She said a bit softer.

"Then what?" He said cockily. She clenched her fists in anger. He never saw what was right in front of his face.

"It was payback for setting my bed on fire!" She nearly screamed.

"Keep it down, I don't want anyone else to see me half naked!" She ignored his comment. "You call that payback?" He smirked. He was getting on her last nerve and she walked faster. He followed just behind her. Keeping pace. After a few minutes of this she turned around and glared at him. "What?" He asked confused.

"Stop following me like that!" She whispered. He stared at her, mouth agape.

"We're going to the same room Granger!" He said bluntly. He did not like the sound of saying her last name. He much preferred the flowing 'Hermione'. Noting the use of her last name, she turned around and walked through the hallway to the Head's Dormitory. _Does he try to piss me off!? I hate it when he winds me up like that… It's like he knows exactly what I'm thinking!_ She thought bitterly. With a bit more force than necessary, she slammed the door open.

"I'm going to sleep!" She said before plummeting on her bed. Draco said nothing, but looked at his empty bed frame. For a few minutes he just stared at it. Then he remembered that he still had Hermione's wand.

"Uh… Hermione?" He said softly. He heard nothing but the rhythmic breathing of sleep. He took the wand out of his pocket and rolled it around in his fingers. For some reason he did not want to give it back. He liked having something that he knew was hers. Reason took over him and he walked towards her bed. "Hermione…" He called again, a bit louder. Still there was no response from her. He sat on the edge of her bed and reluctantly touched her shoulder. "Wake up..." He called. He shook her a little before his eyes fell upon her sleeping form. His eyes moved from her face, to his hand on her shoulder. In sudden realization that he was touching her bare skin he moved his hand, but then placed his fingers delicately on her skin. "Wake up…" He whispered, internally wishing that she would keep sleeping. Her skin was smooth and soft, unscathed. In curiosity be brushed his fingers down her arm. When she shivered, he quickly retreated his hand. "Hermione?" He called once more.

"Mmmhmm…" She moaned sleepily.

"I… have your wand." Draco said in a low voice. Nervous that she knew he had touched her.

"Put it somewhere I don't care, go to bed!" Hermione was obviously not a morning person. He ran her words through his head before answering reluctantly.

"I can't, my mattress is skinny dipping…" She turned around to face him.

"Then sleep on the floor." Her words shocked him. It was her fault he didn't have anywhere to sleep. With a smirk he grabbed her blankets and ripped them off her bed, exposing her sleeping form. "God dammit!" She mumbled.

"It's your fault I have nowhere to sleep!"

"Fine…" She grumbled, too tired to care. "You can sleep wherever you want but give me back my blanket!" he smiled and threw her blanket back on her. She happily snuggled under them. He waited until he was sure she was asleep.

"Hermione?" He called one last time. Convinced that she was in la la land he eased himself onto the bed, taking a corner of her blanket and pulling it over him. It barely covered him. He moved closer to her and froze when he felt his chest make contact with her back. To his relief, she had not awakened. He carefully moved the blanket over him completely and lay next to her, as still as possible. When he was convinced that she would not wake with his movements, he placed his arm over her, cupping her body. He smiled at the warmth he felt between their bodies. After all, they were both still wet, and he could feel her cold hair against his chest. When at last he was determined that he would sleep next to her, he found her hand with his cupped arm and laced his fingers with hers. That feeling came back again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For once, he did not have nightmares. His head was filled with dreams and images of only one person. Deep inside he knew that he would never have her, but he still wished that one day, she could see him for who he was. He dreamed of her smile, never had he noticed its beauty. He had never noticed her in general. How could a girl like that have come from dirty blood? He did not care. She was here, and to him, she was as pure as his him.

When the sun shone trough the window and pierced Hermione's eyes, she woke up to a big surprise. She could not move. At first she thought that she had been paralyzed and that she was in trouble, but the breathing in her ear convinced her otherwise. She pivoted her head to come face to face with a sleeping Draco. She wanted to scream, she should have. But she couldn't. She was in too much of a shock. She tried to move away from him, but he simply pulled her body closer to him, burying his face in her hair. At this point, she could not breath. It was not because he pulled her so tightly, it was because she couldn't believe what was happening. When a soft moan escaped his lips she bit her tongue. Never had anything happened like this to her. For the first time in her life, she wasn't in control of her emotions.

"Draco…" She said, with a voice she barely recognized as hers. He did not wake, but squeezed her hand that he had intertwined with. She could not take it "Malfoy!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. He awoke abruptly and to her surprise, he held on tighter in automatic reflex. As soon as he noticed what was going on, he let go of her aggressively and jumped out of the bed, his face was beet red.

"It's your damned fault! I want my bed back!" He complained. Hermione glared.

"If you didn't burn my comforter than maybe I could have let you borrow it!"

"Then I'm glad I burned it…" He said before thinking. Her face turned to shock.

"What?!" He blushed deeper and let a low growl escape from his throat. _I can never keep my mouth shut can I!?_ He asked himself bitterly.

"Never mind…" He said, turning to go to his trunk. He sat stubbornly on the trunk and watched her calmly walk to the bathroom. Once inside, he could hear her getting undressed. He listened to her more than he should have. He could even decipher how many steps she had taken to get inside the shower. Thoughts ran through his mind and his heart beat faster. _Why do I think things like that? Am I really that desperate? Maybe I should get laid._ He let that thought roll in his mind before a disturbing realization struck him. _I don't want anyone else… _In aggravation he let his head drop into his hands. He ran his hands over his face and laced them between his locks of hair when Hermione turned the water off.

"DRACO! You bastard! You sick bastard!" She squealed. He jumped from his sitting position and looked at the door innocently.

"What? What did I do?" _Oh shit! Can she read minds now?!_

"Give me back my towel!" She said, determined that he had taken it.

"I didn't take it!" He looked around the room for any sign of it. The white towel was hanging halfway out of her trunk. He yanked it out and held it up victoriously. "I found it!"

"Give it to me!" She said, a bit embarrassed at blaming him. He walked to the bathroom door, unprepared for what he would see next. Without thinking he pushed the door open to expose a naked Hermione. Her face immediately turned bright red. He eyed her curiously, the way her back curved graciously to her butt and the way the water dripped from her hair to land on her developed hips. Her glare interrupted his sightseeing, she covered her body protectively with her arms and grabbed the towel out of his hands before slamming the door shut. "Pervert!" She screamed. He was shocked. He did not feel turned on or disgusted. He did not know how he felt. The only thing he could think of was, _She's beautiful…_

**A/N: Yeah I finally updated.. yeah go ahead and flame me for taking so long.. the more you complain about my slowness the sooner the chapters will come. Encouragement would help too you know…**


	13. My High

**Disclaimer:...I'm so sick of these **

**A/N: got inspiration… new chapter! -.. kind of short but oh well… I wanna go to bed!**

**Chapter 13: My High**

The image was burned into the back of his mind. Every blink he took he saw her. Her body, gorgeous and graceful. He remembered the curve of her hips, her smooth skin. _Damn it! The little witch gave me nudity shock!_ He slammed his fists to his forehead, forcing the images out of his mind.

"Well, I'm going to breakfast." He said weakly, in a voice that he imagined sounded nonchalant. On the other side of the bathroom door, Hermione kept herself from screaming. _It was just an accident, he didn't really see anything really… maybe just my butt._ Reassured by these simple thoughts she dressed and walked out of the bathroom to find the room completely empty. She was suddenly struck with a shocking thought. _Did he find me ugly? Do I repulse him?_ Her heart sinking, she made her way down the stairs to the great hall.

Meanwhile, Draco was pacing the entranceway to the Great Hall, debating if he should apologize for barging in, but also, he did not want to apologize. He did NOT regret it! His thinking was cut short as a bothered Hermione clunked her way clumsily down the stairs.

"Hermione!" He called louder than he wanted. She turned to face him with a furrowed brow.

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly. He took in her angry form before speaking.

"I wanted to... well… I don't know if I…" He saw her as if no cloth was bound around her body; he had already memorized its sway. Fierce thoughts of wrapping her naked form in his arms over took his mind and he tightened his fists in frustration. Why did he have to still see her like this? Was his mind playing games with him? He didn't find it funny at all! In an angry snarl he stated a quick 'never mind!' and paced quickly to the Slytherine table. Confused and aggravated further she slowly walked to her own table, where she took her place with the golden trio. Harry immediately noticed her discomfort.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" He asked in a soft voice. She quickly turned her head towards him and grit her teeth.

"I'm fine!" She bit aggressively. Sensing he was not welcome he turned to Ron, and discussed today's lesson plan. _What the fuck was wrong with _him_ today?! Just because he saw my ass? That doesn't give him the right to be so rude! She saved his bloody life! Had he lost all respect for her?_ Her expression saddened as she drew a nasty conclusion. _Did he find that I was not beautiful enough to gain respect? Does he think himself higher than me now that he knows he is better looking?_ In a flash of anger she erased any memory of the Draco she had begun to know and found her old hatred back in her heart.

_She's not eating…_Thought Draco, almost guiltily. _I shouldn't have talked to her like that… She didn't deserve it. _He saw her fists hands clench around the hem of her robes and her head drop. _They were right, I am pathetic. A few dirty thoughts clouded my judgement. Next time I will make sure to apologize and do it right. _He looked over at her and saw her hair fall off her slumped shoulders. His fingers twitched as he pictured twisting her hair around his fingers and raking through its thickness as he did once before. How would it feel to caress it against his cheek and feel her breath scrape across his skin as he pulled in to- He had to stop this. Taking in measured breaths he loosened his tight grip and pulled his lip into his mouth to bite it reassuringly. _I have to stop thinking of her… Why is that so damned hard!_ His eyes stung as he raced through his mind to draw impossible conclusions. Feeling a rush of emotions he'd never felt before he raised himself from his seat and walked as calmly as possible to the Head Dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once back, he let his mind wander freely. He laid himself on his hard bed frame and imagined things he knew he was going into a deeper hell for. He imagined her touch. Her fingernails running over the crook of his back, feeling the weight of her head on his shoulder as the soft curls of hair tickled his stomach. He pictured himself folding his arms around her waist, gripping her tightly as if she would disappear at any moment. Hearing the soft breathing echo in his ear, and feeling her soft hands trace circles in his skin. In height of his fantasy, he traced circles on his own skin as he imagined she would. His abdomen quivered in response. If it really happened he did not know if his heart could take it. He whispered her name and closed his eyes, beginning to cry. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to feel her, and hold her, and just be with her so damned bad. _This is so stupid…She wont even let you see her. _He ignored his rebellious thoughts and imagined her soft lips. He licked his lips as he imagined the brush of her lips against his. He felt his breath quicken and he felt his body with his hands, pretending it was her. He was so deep into his fantasy that he hardly noticed that he was in love.

Hermione had given up on trying to be civilized today, she decided to go back to bed and start the day as if new. Stomping upstairs she muttered curses at the ignorant little boy who was so self centered.

"He's probably telling all his damn friends how ugly I am, making rumors of my fat arse!" She whispered angrily. Once at the door, she threw her cloak on the sofa and stepped in the bedroom. The first thing she noticed was him, He was sitting, quite uncomfortably on his bed frame, running his fingers up his arm. Another Draco bad habit, she assumed.

"God, You're here!" She said in a bitter voice. At the surprise of her presence he jumped off the frame and stood.

"…" No words came out. He couldn't do it. She did not look surprised. He swallowed hard before he took a second shot at speaking. "Hermione…"

"My name is Granger." She uttered through gritted teeth. Without saying anything more, he did it again. He stared at her body, her face, her. He wondered how her lips would feel against his neck-no, he could not do this now. He bit his lip to keep himself stable. He must not touch her. But he wanted her so bad! He wanted to do everything in his mind. The urge was becoming irresistible. Stepping closer to her, He stated his apology.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. He felt as if she moved a muscle, he could not keep himself from touching her. She leaned in to hear him better.

"What did you say?" She was so angry this morning, it was shocking to hear him apologize. Clenching his fists he said louder.

"I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry! I'm really sorry... I didn't mean to make you mad…I was just kind of shocked. You're really…" And that's when he noticed it, her lip quivered, and he let himself go.

**A/N: HAHA!!! A cliff hanger! I'm having so much fun with this oooh yeah!**


	14. The kiss and the heart

**Disclaimer: god dammit! you KNOW i dont own harry potter just LEAVE ME ALONE!!! or ill shove my guitars up your ass... haha just kidding!!! scared you didnt i?**

**A/N: Warning all of you, its VERY short.. because it's actually 13... i got really tired and went to bed before i can finish it.. so this is really 13 continued.. hehe...**

**Chapter 14: The kiss and the heart**

In a speed she couldn't imagine possible, Draco slammed his fist against the door, next to her head. At first she recoiled, fearing she had pushed his anger too far, but the heated glaze in his eyes washed all her worries away.

"Dra-" She did not have time to finish, Draco had already bent to kiss her. Afraid of him for reasons unknown she bit her lip in anticipation of his kiss. She imagined he would crash his cold lips onto hers, bruising her and taking complete advantage of her. But he didn't, he paused just a breath away from her lips, before he took her bottom lip into his mouth. The instant warmth she felt was unexpected, but she graciously accepted it. He then deepened the kiss, parting her lips gently with his tongue and cupping her face with his now quivering hands. _Just like this…_ His mind spoke over and over again. _Just kiss me, just like this. _He felt a rippling feeling of joy when she touched his tongue with hers, telling him that he was welcome. He dared not open his eyes, he never wanted it to end. He almost felt that if he were to pry them open, he would wake up from his fantasy. _This feels so real… maybe it wouldn't hurt to…_ His mind suddenly ran images of her flushed face. He wanted to see that so bad. But not now, he didn't want to wake up yet. In a calm gesture he traced his hands down her arms and found comfort in holding her hands. He feared that she would push him any moment but when she squeezed his hands, he knew that this was no dream. He slowly lifted his head from the kiss, breaking it, and opened his eyes. He almost wished he hadn't. Now he feared that nothing could stop him from taking her right there and then. He had never seen her look so beautiful, she looked like pure ecstasy, her face was red and her eyes were watering with what he reflected as desire. _You don't deserve her,_ his mind cackled. He swallowed hard as he faced the truth. He let his hands slide from hers and took a step away from her.

"I said I was sorry… " He said softly, he felt that he would cry, giving up this once in a lifetime opportunity to spare her from being devoured. He turned around and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, still feeling her warm lips on them. He feared he would feel them forever. He looked up to meet her eyes and to his surprise, her stare shouted 'hate'. _H-how dare he?! Does he really think that he can just come up and kiss me like that? _With a rising anger forming in her body, she raised her hand that used to cradle his, and slapped his flushed face. And for some reason, he smiled. It was not his usual smirk or seductive purr, but a calm and sincere smile. No longer in control of her feelings, she ran out of the room in a fit of she hoped he had mistaken for fury.

**A/N: Go ahead and hate me for making it so short... you'll get a new chapter as soon as i come up with something.. again.. review and stuff, its much appreciated!**


End file.
